The final cycle
by Azurknight
Summary: Rika's constant failures have all lead up to this point a final time where it could all end because now she has a true fighting chance with the apperance of a new student and a mysterious figure plus other contradictions including new powers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Persona Game

In many cycles of her death Rika Furude's will to challenge her fate of dying has become weaker and weaker each passing day. Continuing to die on the same day for who knows how long in an endless loop from one time to another. On her first day of school in this time she spends the morning looking down at her desk in deep thought of despair over her powerlessness. A time she thought with nothing but the results she dies and everyone in Hinimizawa dies, and Hanyuu sends her to another time hoping to save her and end the cycle. The school day was just another day to everyone else only Rika knows the truth and just looks at everyone with some envy and cynasism. As soon as everyone sat down, and began to chat the teacher Chie Rumiko announced the arrival of a new student who transferred from the city. The sound of new student rings in Rika's head since none of the timelines she's been to and died has there been a transfer student on this day. Chie-sensei announces the students name to the class with a smile on her face.

"Everyone this is Katsuya Nanjo he's very new to the area so please treat him with kindness and show him the ropes"

The transfer student Katsuya Nanjo is a boy around 15 years old, he had redish-brown necklength disheveled hair, and his eyes were green. His outfit was unique it resembled a fancy boarding school uniform consisting of a white blazer with a blue tie, and black slacks with matching shoes. He was average size for his age and his figure was slender, thin built and was rather weak looking; his face spoke for itself it said "Why am I here" clearer than his words colud.

Immediately Rika took an interest is this new student as he could be a new key in solving her never ending nightmare. The rest of the school day was normal everyone did their school work, and ate their lunch. Then after school Rika attended the club she and her friends Mion, Rena, Satoko, Keiichi, and Shion did after school each day. The club sits at their usual desk are and Mion stands up in her seat and announces the clubs activities today.

"Okay everyone today we're going to play…."

Rika interrupts Mion before she announces the game.

"Why don't we ask the new student if he wants to play with us?"

Everyone then turn their faces to the other side of the room where Katsuya sits alone reading a book to himself.

"Why him he looks like a downer" Satoko argues

"Well maybe he just needs some friends being the new student isn't easy" Rena states

"HMM I agree the objective today recruit the new guy!" Mion announces

The six club members stand up and walk over to Katsuya who has a leave me alone look on his face. Mion gets the closest and pats his shoulder getting him to turn his head and look at her.

"What do you want, I'm reading" Katsuya rudely states

"You need some sunshine and we're here to bring so join our club today what do ya say?" Mion invitingly states

"No thanks"

Rika moves in front of his desk and pulls his book away from his face.

"Hey I'm not going to say it again!" Katsuya shouts

"Please just try it and maybe you'll like it I promise it's fun Nipaa!" Rika politly says with a cute smile

"(Groan) Fine" Katsuya begrudgingly agrees

Katsuya put's his book away and stands up, and follows the group outside the school where Mion again announces the activity for the day.

"We were going to play tag today, but in honor of our newest member Katsuya Nanjo will decide what we play!"

Everyone looks at Katsuya with anticipation waiting for him to announce the game.

"(Why me) Uhh okay how about we play the persona game"

Everyone gives a look of confusion as they have never heard of the persona game before.

"How do you play the persona game?" Everyone asks at the same time

"Well…"

Katsuya explains how the game is played, and then all the members gather in a circle, walk counterclockwise twice while shouting "Master persona, master persona, please come to us!"and then in the order they walk behind one another repeating the chant finishing the game.

"Well that was interesting to say the least hehe" Mion awkwardly states

Everyone feels a little weird while Katsuya laughs hysterically at their embarrassment.

"There now are you happy well I'm going…"

Katsuya drops to the ground with a headache and passes out all of the sudden; the club notices and rushes to him to see if he is okay. Rika now sees that his loss of consciousness may be a clue to his role in this timeline. The club members take Katsuya to clinic to have him looked at. At the clinic admits Katsuya immediately while his assistant Takano examine him. After an hour of checking the doctor confirmes he's just tired but nothing serious relieved the group heads to their homes while Shion and Rika stay since they have some things to say to Katsuya when he wakes up. Rika and Shion wait outside the clinic while Irie and Takano discuss a private issue about some bizarre murders in the area involving the Yamainu.

"How can one person be doing this they're special trained" Irie states irritated

"I know but the better question is why and how do they even know who is who plus he's attacked the hidden members located in random locations" Takano adds

"I agree but what concerns me most of all are the causes of death"

Irie grabs a notepad and reads it aloud in a low voice.

"Let's two agents burned beyond recognition, three members dismembered and heads missing, and various parts of missing members scattered throughout random locations someone wants them or us dead why I can't be sure"

Over the last week dead bodies have been showing up in random locations evidence suggesting one individual is behind these cases but no suspects have been arrested. While the two continue their worry Katsuya begins to wake up. As soon as he opens his eyes he begins to hear a voice seemingly from nowhere saying.

"I am thou, thou art I"

Thinking it's only part of his imagination Katsuya ignores the voice, and leaves without anyone notices except Rika and Shion who have been waiting for a little while.

"Well finally awake are we good cause I gotta bone to pick with you buster" Shion says seriously

"Leave me alone lady I just want to go home and eat my pasta" Katsuya utters irritated

"Pasta well fancy got enough for three?" Shion jokingly asks

"Will you leave me alone if I invite you?" Katsuya sarcastically says

"Look you jerk we're trying to make feel welcome honestly you're not the only one with problems" Shion says irritated

"Yeah like who and don't say you" Katsuya

"You know that little blonde girl who was with us earlier her name is Satako and she's been abused, had her parents die, and her brothers missing and you know what she still smiles and you I bet you're just some guy who thinks he's got it just the worst don't you?"

Katsuya finally done with Shion walks away but is followed by the two with Rika tugging at his blazer.

"It's okay I forgive you for being rude and I still want to be your friend and so does shion, I know you're lonely but I'll be there if your truly lonely all you have to do is ask me" Rika says with a smile

Katsuya finally smiles a little bit he then pats Rika's head and walks over to Shion.

"Look I'm sorry okay you're right I am lonely and I take my anger out on others who don't deserve it so can you forgive me shion was it?"

"Okay but no more sourball alright and I am expecting dinner"

The two shake hands and seal their starting friendship.

"Okay but it's not a date" Katsuya happily says

The three walk to Katsuya's home and make a shortcut through the woods since the sun is going down. After walking for a while Katsuya accidently reveals a secret to Shion and Rika.

"So what girl has your eye Katsuya?" Shion asks gleefully

"Oh no girl I don't date women…" Katsuya says unknowingly

At that moment the two girls figure out Katsuya's first secret and that there's no worry of him being a peeping tom. As the walk continues albeit awkwardly the three hear twigs snap from the east of their location. Upon turning their heads they see an odd sight what was following them was a strange looking animal resembling a silver winged servant with a menacing face and drooling fangs.

"What the hell is that a snake!?" Katsuya shouts

"I don't know lets run!" Shion shouts as well

Rika doesn't even know what it is and asks Hanyuu who doesn't even know. The three attempt to run but the area around them seems to become distorted like a warped reality preventing them from moving forward. Katsuya falls to his knees again with a painful headache while the demon charges at Rika.

"(I am thou, thou art I)" The strange voice says again

Katsuya stands up and a blue circle of energy surrounds his body emitting a bright light and a body forms behind him rising above his body. The body took shape as a humanoid figure with a flame pattern mask and helm, a bright red longcoat, with clawed gloves and holding a katana.

"From the sea of thy soul I cometh I am Kagatsuchi the bringer of fire!"

The mysterious body attacks the serpent with its sword slicing the serpent in two and burning it with a sort of flame magic. Before anyone can recover two more serpents show up then the same feeling overcomes Rika and Shion causing the same reaction including creating two more bodies. The one above Shion takes shape as a mechanical looking woman wearing a blue cape around its left shoulder; its body decorated with silver ornaments, and had long flowing brown hair covering its face which was serpent-like.

"I am Cassandra the listener of prophecies"

This one attacks using lighting and destroys the second serpent. Finally Rika's resembled a Shinto priestess garbed in a sea-blue miko with a golden ornaments and a beautiful face

"I am Otohime the daughter of the sea god"

This one attacked with water destroying the final serpent and reality returns to normal with everyone too stunned to say anything.

"What just happened?" Shion asks in shock

"I don't know all I heard was three names" Katsuya responds

The two look at Rika is the least drained surprisingly enough. Rika is asking Hanyuu what just happened still not knowing what went on. Shion and Katsuya grab Rika by the arm and run away to anywhere as they were afraid more could come again. They make it to Katsuya's house and lock it down checking all the windows and sealing them. Katsuya's house was average in size but was empty no one but the three were there keeping an eye on the outside. Rika goes to the second floor of the house to be alone while Katsuya prepares dinner while Shion keeps an eye. On the second floor Rika talks with Hanyuu.

"What is going on Hanyuu tell this instant" Rika demands

"I'm telling you I don't know this world is just so distorted, I feel a presence and it's frightening I just can't stand it who is making this feeling?"

"You're a god how can you be afraid of something"

Rika gets a shock down her spine and looks out the window and sees a shadow too dark to make out someone was there watching waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Awakening

After the night had passed Katsuya, Shion, and Rika finally went outside thinking it was safe. Outside the house was nothing but sunshine, and students heading to school. Shion sighed with relief and stretched her arms to relieve the rest of her tension.

"Well at least we're safe, but I think we should get checked out by Irie just in case" Katsuya suggested

"Yeah you're right after all we did just last night have a bad encounter and somehow are fine" Shion agreed

After a moment of getting awake some more the three get ready to leave to the clinic.

"Well let's get going…are you okay Rika?" Shion added

Shion looks at Rika who has a serious look on her face turns her towards Shion and changes her expression to a smile

"Nippa!" She says

The three arrive at the clinic hoping to see the doctor immediately but are surprised to find the lobby empty and no sign of anyone inside at all. The small clinic was silent curious Katsuya looks around alone.

"Katsuya maybe we shouldn't be here I think he's not here" Shion says nervously

"No I'm not leaving without seeing the doctor and I know he's in here I can feel it" Katsuya admits

Deciding not to leave him alone Shion follows Katsuya leaving Rika alone in the waiting area. The first place they look is the checkup room; Katsuya opens the door and sees sleeping at his desk his arms around his face. Shion approaches him and taps at his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Hey doc wake up we need a checkup really quick" Shion quitly says

After a minute of trying she presses harder and faster eventually he falls to the ground, and his expression resembles one of terror then Shion notices his chest covered in stab wounds bleeding causing her to scream. Paniced Shion runs to the door and tries to open it but someone holds it shut; Katsuya is too stunned to move and then snaps out to help Shion open the door finally the person holding it shut is revealed to be Satoko who had been hiding somewhere nearby. She was frightened and crying since she witnessed what happened to the doctor.

"What happened Satoko please tell us" Shion asks trying to calm Satoko down

"I just came in to checkif Rika or you were still here and when the doctor was talking a person wearing a trench coat and a paper bag mask came in and suddenly began to stab with a large knife then I ran away" Satoko explains terrified and crying

Shion comforts Satoko who witnessed a horrible sight only to realize the killer could still be in the building and Rika is alone with a killer on the loose. Worried they run to the lobby area where Rika is alone still, but safe overall. Concerned the four try to open the door to the outside but the door disappears leaving no exit.

"What's going here!" Satoko shouts in fear

Shion and Katsuya start banging on the walls looking for other exits, and then they hear footsteps getting closer and closer. There standing behind them was the person Satoko had seen earlier except they were covered in blood the persons and her knife was dripping with Irie's blood. Her voice was adult female around 30 years old. She stood a few inches taller than Shion and was Katsuya's height, she was bearfoot as well only wearing her coat and bag mask.

"(snicker) You can't escape here anymore than I can escape the voices"

"Who are you and why'd you kill the doctor!?" Katsuya demanded

"Why; what strange little question (rubs chin thinking) I guess it's because I was ordered to do it I do whatever the voices say" The masked woman says sarcastically

"Voices who are these voices?" Rika asks seriously

"I dunno maybe the people I've killed or maybe a god or something all I know is that..NEVER..LEAVE..ME…ALONE!" the masked woman shouts and begins laughing insanely

The insane woman then graps her head in pain and starts to scream then shouts out a single word "Persona!" then just like yesterday a figure appears above this person only the light was red instead of blue. This figure resembled the one that emerged from Shion only it was darker looking with a red cape instead of blue. Before anything else can happen the four are blinded by a bright light and upon opening their eyes they find themselves in a large blue room. This room was comfortable, and there were four people inside a pianist, a painter, a singer, and a strange man with a long nose who spoke very politely.

"Welcome to the velvet this is a place that exists between mind and matter, dream and reality, my name is Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance" The long nosed man introduced

"The velvet room is this the reason for the many contradictions in this time?" Rika asks

Rika's tone surprised everyone since she always spoke like a little girl, but now she spoke as if she were older and knew something.

"Ah miss Rika I've been told about you from my master he's taken an interest in you so I will explain the situation but it appears you are missing three others" Igor continued

"Three others?" Rika asks again

"Yes so I'm afraid that I may have to repeat what I tell you this day but no matter, This is a timeline in which many contradictions exist yes; but these are merly the result of another being who only wishes to see humans suffer for petty reasons who this is I am not permited to say. What I can say is this would you all surround this table if you don't mind"

The four surround Igor's round table in front of him, and he pulls out four cards and places them of the four individually.

"Now then let's look at your arcanas young (flips card) it appears you are the justice your persona Kagutsuchi bears the immortal fire"

"Persona?" Katsuya says confused

"Yes your other self a persona is your gift the façade to overcome life's hardships with this power you are given the power to combat your obstacles"

Then everyone except Satoko realizes what happened yesterday.

"So what were those things that attacked us yesterday?" Shion asks in a rush

"Those were extremely weak demons summoned to your world as a trial by the one is controlling this so called game, now to continue miss Shion you are the fortune and your persona Cassandra is the one who hears the prophecies to be told and a user of lighting for only you to command. Next young miss Hojo you have yet to meet your other self so I will introduce you now"

Igor puts his hands together and summons an orb of light that hovers above Satoko's head and takes shape as a persona this one resembled a fox-like humanoid with a steel hands and a hood and a metallic lower body.

"I cometh Reynard the great trickster I shall bring forth misfortune to those who threaten you my other self"

The persona disappears after introducing itself leaving Satoko feeling stronger.

"Ah I see you are the Star arcana that could mean very good fortune for you Miss Hojo, now for the little Miss Furude… I see, I see you young miss are the priestess a very unique selection for one as young as yourself. Now I will tell how to use your personas all you have to do is imagine it and think about the action you desire it take. The abilities you can use are limited, but the strengths in those abilities are great; listen to your personas they will grow in strength as you continue to use them. I wish I had more time to teach you all the secrets to tell but I'm afraid we are out of time for the moment."

The four are again blinded by the light and returned to the moment they were before. The insane woman summoning her persona, Katsuya then takes Igor's advice and begins to speak.

"P..P…..Persona!" Katsuya shouts

The blue light returns and immediately the figure from before Kagutsuchi returns and attacks the insane womans persona forcing it against the wall; Katsuya smiles with cotent knowing he has this power.

"Agi!" Katsuya shouts

Kagutsuchi forces his hand against the opposing persona and emits a small blast of fire from his hand. Not wasting any time the others summon their personas and begin attacking

"Zio!" Shion shouts

"Magna!" Satoko shouts

"Aqua!" Rika shouts

Their personas attack with different elements lighting, earth, and water continuing the assault on the target persona.

"STOP STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT NOW!" the insane shouts with intense anger

The damage done to her persona seems to be hurting her physically eventually unable to deal with the pain she charges at Rika with her knife ready. Noticing immediately katsuya shouts for his persona who throws its sword at the woman impaling her through the chest killing her instantly; Katsuya then notices what he just did, he killed a person an insane person, but a living breathing human just like him; his expression changes to one of shock as he falls to his knees crying from the shock of his actions. Shion and Satoko sit next to him to comfort him.

"Its okay Katsuya its okay she was going to kill Rika you saved her life" Shion gently says

Rika unfazed then realizes while she has a fighting chance there is still others that could kill her powers or no powers.

"(So I still have a losing chance even with a power)" She thinks to herself

Rika calls the police who arrive immediately to collect the bodies and investigate. Katsuya sits outside being questioned by Oishi who has completed the investigation in a short time.

"So you and the two girls came here to get a quick checkup from the doctor, found him fatally stabbed, met with the young Miss Hojo, and were attacked by the second unnamed victim/killer and killed here to protect Miss Furude?"

Katsuya can't respond vocally but nods his head to confirm.

"Well as far as I can see you seem to be telling the truth and the knife has no one's fingerprints besides the killers and no one else seems to be able to find Miss Takano I'd say you're free to go; get some rest kid"

A police officer grabs Oishi since they found something odd with the body of the killer upon removing the bag. The police grab Shion thinking she needs to see the body of the killer after the unmasking. Shion follows the police while Rika sneaks by curious about the unmasking since the masked woman was another contradiction. The police lead shion to the body and pull off the sheet on the face. To Shion's great shock the woman's face resembled herself and Mion as if they were long lost siblings except the woman was much older and her hair while the same color was dirty as if she had never showered in years.

"What but she…that can't be right!" Shion says in shock

The officer decides to do a blood test to see if the killer had any blood relations to the Sonozaki family, but Shion denies any knowledge of an estranged family member before the police take the two bodies away for an autopsy. Rika becomes more and more concern, it would be one thing if it were a random person or a familiar person gone insane, but a familiar face something was messed up more messed up than any other time she has ever visited.


End file.
